Love Me Tonight
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: All Mary needs is someone to love her tonight. M/M. Post S1 Finale.


**Title: Love Me Tonight  
Summary: All she needs is someone to love her tonight  
Spoilers: Through Season 1  
A/N: Hey Guys, I haven't written anything and this just came out tonight after a crappy few days. I take my life out on Mary, I'm so horrible.  
Dedicated to Rachel & Lily.  
****Disclaimer: Not mine. Suck. **

**

* * *

**

"Could you just love me tonight and tomorrow I'll make myself be okay without you?" She stood in the dimming light of the porch lamp with swollen eyes and matted hair. She sniffled as she forced herself to look up at him and Marshall Mann's heart broke for her as he opened his arms and she stepped over the threshold, falling against his chest.

He shut the door behind Mary as he lead her through the house, her head never leaving the comfort of his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She looked like she hadn't slept since he had escorted the FBI off her property seventy-two hours prior and she was about ready to topple over from exhaustion. He lowered them to the couch; Mary settled into the crook between his legs, her arms wrapping around him and his lips pressing kisses to the top of her head, "I've got you, Mary. Let go."

"Mar..." His name was lost in the sob that racked her chest. She may have escaped but mentally she was still locked in that basement reliving the horrific fourteen hours over and over again. She was still locked into the last thirty-five years reliving the worst moments of her life over and over again as she shook with tears that fell like bullets against his chest.

For his part, Marshall just held on tighter. He had learned a lot of information about his partner over the last few days but he knew when to push and when to hold back. Right now, Mary needed someone to hold her until she could breathe again. When the time came, when it was right for Mary, she would tell him on her own accord about what her father had done, what had happened in the basement, and what had happened when she got home that had lead her to his arms tonight. All he had to do was hold on tight and not let go.

"I..." Mary pulled back and swiped at the tears with the back of her sleeve, trying to fight a hyperventilation attack, "I need... I need..."

"What do you need Mare?" Marshall brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear before cupping her chin, "Anything you need."

Her hands shook as she started with the first button on her collared shirt; slowly beginning to undo them. Marshall watched slowly, wondering where his best friend was taking her request and how far he was willing to take his anything plea. She slid the button down off her shoulders and pointed to a spot on her tan skin as she shook with a silent sob, "Can you kiss me right there?"

"Right there?" Marshall's pasty white finger traced over the affected area in confirmation. Mary nodded once and he asked no more questions as his head dipped. He pressed his lips, slightly open, to the area; kissing her shoulder several times before nuzzling her neck gently, "Better?"

She turned her head to nudge her nose with his, drawing her knees between them, her hand against his chest, "I killed someone, Marshall.. he tried to rape me... I had to kill him...but I killed him."

"Mary," His thumb traced circles on the hinge of her jaw, their noses side-by-side and eyes pouring into one another, "You are the strongest person I know and you were faced with the impossible situation of kill or be killed. So you took the shot you had to take to survive and we're all very glad that you're here right now."

"Thank you." She whispered and pressed her lips lightly against his before pulling back, "Thank you for finding me." she pecked him again, "For holding me while I cry." and again, "For kissing my arm." and again, "For not running right now."

"Mary," He breathed against her lips, "in case you haven't realized, I'm usually the one chasing after you."

She pecked him, "For chasing after me."

"Mary," He let his hand get lost in her tangled locks, "I let you in tonight in an agreement to your terms but come tomorrow morning you don't have to force yourself to be okay because I'm not going to leave you."

"Marshall, I'm not-"

"Don't." He silenced her lips with a kiss before continuing, "You infuriate me. You make my hair turn gray. You drive me crazy. But I won't ever leave you. I'll never have to make myself to love you because I always have. If you need this to just be for tonight then I'll make myself be okay with that, but you won't lose me with whatever decision you make."

"I know. Marshall, could you please just love me tonight..."

And that was enough because they were Marshall and Mary. There would always be days that got under their skin and broke their hearts in ways that hurt more than broken bones. When push came to shove, the door would never close between them and there would always be times when they would love for a night.


End file.
